Tower of Terror
by HetaPastaH3ro
Summary: This is what I think was going through Misty's head during the second part of Tower of Terror. Please Read.


**Nope I don't own Pokémon.**

**If I did Ash would have been dead or in the hospital for sure…**

**Oh yeah remember one thing**

**This is in MISTY'S POV!**

**And it starts after they run out of the tower the first time.**

* * *

I watch as Ash gives Charmander and Pikachu his version of a pep talk. I guess it works since they agree to go in with him. When they start to walk in without us I am relieved, at least until I hear the question.

"Aren't you guys coming in with me?"

I have to keep myself from laughing as Brock squats and says, "We'll both be waiting for you… right here."

"Have a nice time." I add smiling and waving.

After laughing at the faces they make, Brock and I watch them continue inside.

"So what should we do now?" I ask Brock.

"Just wait I guess."

After five minutes we both jump as we hear Ash yell at someone. When it quiets down we relax again.

Ten minutes later we hear a big crash from inside the tower.

"What was that?"

"Probably, just Ash crashing into something."

As much as I try to think that it was Ash just crashing into something, I can't help but worry. 'Should we have let him go in alone?' 'He wasn't alone, he had Charmander and Pikachu with him.'

Five minutes later I give into my gut feeling and decide to check on Ash.

"Ash is taking too long, I think we should go check on him."

Thankfully Brock answers with, "That's a good idea."

Right after Brock finishes, I look behind me when I hear some say, "So Misty you're really worried about me."

When Brock sees me looking and asks me what's wrong I just tell him that I thought I heard someone.

Right then someone shouts, "Come for a ride with me Misty!" while raising me up in the air. As I scream I hear Brock shout my name.

When I hear the words Rides Over and Catch Her Brock! I scream again as I fall.

Brock catches me and we both fall down.

Then it hits me. 'I know that voice! It's Ash's voice. Th-then that must mean… No stop, I can't jump to conclusions.'

As I start getting up I tell Brock, "I think something terrible might have happened to Ash!"

Without another word we start to run towards the tower.

Once we get inside, we automatically split up start looking around. Brock finds another candle laying around and somehow lights it.

While looking in the dark, I see a chandelier on the ground and am about to overlook it when something catches my eye.

A green backpack.

'No no It can't be' is all I can think as I call Brock over.

When he shines the light over we see something that we both don't want to see again.

It is Ash and Pikachu lying motionless underneath the chandelier.

As I hold back the tears and screams I want to let loose I see Brock jumping into action as he calls Ash's name.

I help him move the two slowly from under the death trap. That is what I think of it as now anyway.

After getting them out I silently watch Brock try to wake them up.

He tries to look like it is going to be okay, but after being with him for so long I can see that he is really worried for Ash and Pikachu. The worry grows as he gets no response from either one.

I want to go over and shake Ash awake but Brock has already told me that he might have a back injury, so I get on my knees by Brock and start talking and calling their names.

"Ash… Pikachu?" I call as I feel the tears start.

"Come on wake up!"

"Oh Ash can't you hear me?"

"Please say something!"

As Brock says this last line I can see the hope fading from his face as I know it is doing from mine.

Wishing hard for him to wake up I say, "Ash open your eyes, please Ash!"

When nothing happens I start crying, but then I see Ash struggling to open his eyes. When he does he looks me smiling as he says hi.

All I can do is dry my eyes and gasp, "You're alive!"

Distantly I hear Brock exclaim, "Pikachu!"

As I watch Ash apologizes to Brock and get up I feel relief surge through me.

As we walk outside I whisper, "Thanks Arceus," and run to catch up with the others.

* * *

**Thank you for Reading!**

**Well there you have it. My first ever Pokémon story ever. Yes, Ash survived this time but only because I was sticking to the episode. If you want Brock's POV let me know. I might also do this episode again with an alternate ending. Let me know how you feel about it if you want.**

**Also I know it was short but that is just how it came out.**


End file.
